


clean it up

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Choking, F/M, Fucking, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, kabuto is messy, kabuto makes a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Kabuto is stressed and needs a release, but making a mess in Lord Orochimaru's base could be a problem.





	clean it up

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part story. The first one will be Kabuto/ reader and the second will be Orochimaru/reader/Kabuto. THIS IS PURE NASTY SIN SO BEWARE. This really is kinky and very fucked up so don't read it if you don't like messed up stuff.

You watch Kabuto clean his scalpels, rinsing them with white knuckles and tense shoulders. He has been acting weird all day, irritated, moody, and tense. It was rather annoying and you were done with it, maybe he was just stressed. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. You kiss at his shoulder softly feeling him tense up more. 

"(y/n), don't start something you can't finish" He growls and you smirk, so that is what has him wound so tight today. He just wanted to fuck. You laugh to yourself and move on your tip toes to kiss at his neck. He groans and instantly whips around, lifting you onto to the lab table behind you and pinning you down. The scalpel in his hand was freshly clean and dripping water down your cheek as he held it to your skin. His hips were pushed between your legs and a hand wrapped tightly around your neck, pressuring your head down and forcing you to look at him.

"like I said...dont start something you are not ready for" he pushes the knife into your cheek slightly. The stinging it brought made you want to wince but you smirked through it. Not ready to give up your tough act, you lean into it more and watch the blood trickle down the clean silver. 

"you are playing a dangerous game (y/n)" he frowns, lust filled eyes never once leaving the nick he created on your smooth skin. 

"hmm" he moans as his tongue comes out to lick the blood running down the blade. His eyes were wild and his grip on you neck was just enough pressure to make it hard to breath in all the way. 

"Kabuto" you groan and buck your hips up, rubbing yourself on him. His eyelids flutter when you just barley graze his crotch. The slight bulge already forming through his pants. 

"you want me to fuck you? is that it?" he asks, face still tightly wound in a frown. You roll your hips into his again and he tightens his grip. 

"you know I've been stressed and irritated all day and yet you still push me. I don't want to hurt you but the urge is becoming to much to handle" he finally moves along with you. The way he grinds into you is hard and fast. 

"I have work to do for Lord Orochimaru that you are keeping me from" he growls in your ear, moving his hips harder against you. You moan and use this chance to turn your head and bring your lips to his. But just before you could reach them he pulls away.

"no" he says sternly. "I didn't say you could kiss me" After stripping your top half of clothing, he pushes your arms down and straps them to the table. The metal is cold on you skin and the goose bumps raise instantly. He yanks the straps tight making you cry out and smirk as he locks them in place. 

"you enjoying this love?" He finally smirks. Though the frown quickly replaces it when you groan in agreement. You loved when he controlled you, and he knew it. 

"such a slut" he trailed his hand down you body slowly, the knife grazing your skin all the way down. He reaches your lace underwear and thin pants, cutting through them like nothing. The air hit you all at once and you gasped. You could feel the wetness dripping down and you blushed. 

"what happened to that tough exterior" he teases, face lowering down slowly. He blows cold air over your stomach to your core. He groans, shutting his eyes as if you were the best thing he had ever tasted. He throws his glasses and knife to the tray next to him to grab your ass with both hands, lifting you up just enough to get a better angle. His face was practically buried between your thighs. You squeeze them around his head and thrash your hips up into his mouth as if getting him closer were possible.  
He pulls away, making you whine, and throws your legs to the side, strapping them to the cold metal table. He used another set of straps around you upper thighs to spread your legs even further. The burn from the stretch added to the pleasure and you groaned for him to continue. When he was satisfied with the immobilisation of your body he continued. He flicked his tongue around you clit and you yelled out. Even though Lord Orochimaru should be nowhere close to the lab right now, he stood up and shushed you by putting his hand over your mouth.

"mmhph" you try and complain, but he smacks you, shutting you up. He never hit you that hard but the cut from before made it burn badly and the tears fell from your eyes.  
Kabuto's eyes softened a bit and he ran his tongue up your red, tear stained and bloodied face. He kissed the corner of your eye sweetly before going back to his place between your legs. He sucks harshly at your clit, swirling his tongue over every inch of skin he could reach. It wasn't until he pinned your hips down with his forearm that he added his fingers in the mix. He pushed in two and curled them up. Your back arches and he bites your clit, making you cry out again. Just as you were about to cum he pulls them out.  
He walks around the table quickly pulling his cock out and guiding it to your turned head. He doesn't let you tease him as you planned, instead, he pushed all the way in until you gag around him. Spit runs out of the corners of your mouth as he fucks your throat. His hand holds your hair tightly, pain crossing through your scalp, adding to the pleasure and you groan. 

"look at you, deep throating my cock like a whore" He praises. You felt so good being able to make Kabuto come undone like this. Above you, he had his mouth hung open, head back and sweat starting to dot his nose and forehead.  
He pulled out for only a second to let you breath before starting again. His pace didn't let up and just as you wondered how he hasent cum yet his cock throbs. He slows down, dragging in and out slowly, milking the seconds before his orgasm, it doesn't come though. He is quickly pulling out and letting your head fall back with a thud.  
He made his way back between your legs, taking the straps off of your ankles and thighs and sets your legs up around him. He yanks you up by your hair until you are sitting up, chest pushed against his. Your bound wrists burned from the position but you didn't care because he was pushing his cock into you. 

"so good, so tight" He growls, a small trickle of blood ran down his chin from his teeth bitting into his lip to hard. You lick it up and bring your lips to his, mixing spit, blood and the taste of yourself all together in a delicious kiss. He didn't pull away this time, instead he stilled inside of you and kissed you harder.  
When he picked it up again he went harder, slamming into you. The table under you made loud protesting noises and the metal was now hot due to your body heat. The way his cock rammed your insides had you moaning louder than the sound of your skin slapping together and you worried for a second that Orochimaru would hear you. That thought quickly left your mind though, as Kabuto's hand gripped your neck and cut your breathing off. 

"don't you dare cum until I say" He growls in your ear, teeth nipping at your lobe. You nod for him but fear that you might not be able to control it because the pressure in your stomach was building rapidly. 

"Kabuto-I-" The hand on your throat stopped you from speaking as he squeezed tighter. 

"fuck" he groaned. His body was sweaty and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He bites your bottom lip and licks over the cut on your cheek causing a slight sting again. His hips pick up pace and his groans get louder. 

"cum" he demands, letting go of your throat to take a hold of your breast, pinching and twisting your nipple. Your back arches and you feel seconds away from the end. 

"Im gonna, ah, gonna cum" you groan. He quickly releases your hands from their binds so you can wrap your arms around his neck. He lowers you down until you are laying on your back. His cock goes deeper in this angle and hits your g-spot repeatedly. You scream his name as you orgasm, squeezing around him, drawing his own out. You feel the warmth squirt into you and leak out around him and down your ass. Kabuto collapses onto your chest, both of you catching your breath. He lays on top of you for a while before getting up and pulling out. The cum spills out of you and onto the table. His eyes take in your wrecked, fucked out state. The tears and blood and cum on your skin was erotic and left him satisfied. Along with your dilated pupils, red cheeks, and swolen pink lips.  
He got a medical wipe and cleaned you off slowly and sweetly. The tenderness of all the bruises, cuts and bites made you sore already. You had a hard time getting up but Kabuto's hands held your hips to make sure you were steady. He pulled you into his chest and kissed you, much different from before. This one was slow and sweet and a good ending to a good fuck. He sighed and wrapped his hand in your hair to pull your head in the direction he wanted. He examined the cuts and bites he left on you. 

"We need to put some antibiotic on those in a little babe" he smiles. His smile fades when he glances around the room. 

"shit, its a wreck in here" you say when you follow his eyes. The table had blood, cum and spit smeared on it and the floor was littered with the tools that occupied the table beforehand along with the ripped clothing you had on and his own. 

"we have to fix this before-"

"Kabuto...(y/n)...If you are going to go at it like wild animals, at least make sure you clean you after yourselves" Orochimaru's voice echoed through the room and you both snapped your heads to the door. Kabuto quickly covered you with his own body as you were to surprised to react. Your mouth was parted and you stared like a deer caught in headlights. 

"and...shut the door next time" he rolled his eyes. 

"Lord Orochimaru-" Kabuto started to beg for forgiveness. 

"You are so loud, (y/n) dear, I thought sasuke had finally snapped and was killing you" Orochimaru teased. Kabuto growled at that and if looks could kill. 

"such thing would never happen" He agued as respectfully as he could. 

"calm down Kabuto, I'm only playing" He hissed with a smirk. 

"But you really should quiet those irresistible nosies, I might not control myself next time" And with that he walked away, leaving Kabuto and you speechless.


End file.
